The present invention relates to slitting lines in which an elongated web of material, such as sheet metal in coil form, is unwound from an uncoiler, slit into multiple strips by rotary slitting knives and coiled on a recoiler. In particular, the invention pertains to a method of and apparatus for conveniently feeding-up the web material by transferring its leading end from the uncoiler, through the slitter head that contains the slitting knives to the recoiler mandrel for attachment thereto.
In the feed-up of a conventional slitting line at least two, and possibly more, workmen are required, depending upon the gauge of the material being slit, the width of the web, and the number of strips being produced. The task is both arduous and hazardous in that the leading end of the web must be manually hauled from the uncoiler either with or without an assist from the uncoiler drive and inserted between pinch rolls disposed on the upstream side of the slitter knives. Following this, the pinch rolls may be driven to move the web toward the slitter knives with workmen guiding its entry into the nip of the slitter knives. The knives are operated to slit the web thereby to initiate formation of the strips which pass through to the downstream side of the slitter head. Workmen then must take each individual strip and carry it to the recoiler where they are each threaded over the overarm separators before their leading ends are manually inserted into the gripper slot of the recoiler mandrel. The time and manpower required to perform the operation is significant.
It is to the amelioration of this problem therefore that the present invention is directed.